Lagu Nembak Daichi
by Chococinno Brown Sugar
Summary: Cerita tentang Daichi yang 'dipaksa' nembak Suga. / "Su.. Suga, aku mau nyanyi, dengerin yaa"/ Kalau Bokuto-tachi sudah mau turun tangan, waspadalah! [Repost] karena error berkali-kali hwhwhwh Daichi x Suga! Super OOC, AU, Typo(s)


**Lagu Nembak Daichi**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Cerita tentang Daichi yang 'dipaksa' nembak Suga. /** **"** **Su.. Suga, aku mau nyanyi, dengerin yaa"/**

 **Kalau Bokuto-tachi sudah mau turun tangan, waspadalah!**

.

.

 **Haikyuu punya yang punyanya.**

 **Cerita ini punya yang punyanya juga .-.**

 **.**

 **Sawamura Daichi x Sugawara Koushi**

.

 **Warn! Ini adalah cerita yang tidak jelas dan tidak padat, jangan menyesal kalau –terlanjur- baca, dan kemudian sakit mata. Author nyubih, Typo(s).**

 **OOC tingkat tinggi, waspadalah!**

 **Dibuat hanya untuk kesenangan batin pribadi, tidak ada maksud lain.**

 **Oh iya, saya mengambil lirik lagu 'Tulus - Tukar jiwa', jadi boleh membaca fik ini sambil dengerin lagunya kalau berkenan.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Bro"

Bokuto menoleh ogah-ogahan, dan ber'hah' malas, wajahnya yang sudah kusut sejak lahir sengaja di tekuk agar kelihatan jengkel.

"Itu muka udah jelek, ngapain dijelek-jelekin lagi?"

"Apa sih ih, ganggu tau" keyboard ponsel pintar kembali dijamah, si burung hantu bersurai dwiwarna merebahkan dirinya di kasur busa yang sudah koyak sana-sini, mengabaikan rengekan susulan, ia sibuk. Titik. Sibuk chatting dengan simsimi.

Di dalam ruangan 4x4 meter itu terdapat lima pejantan yang kehilangan gairah hidup, tidak ada satupun timbre yang tercipta selain rengekan menyebalkan dan respons yang sama menyebalkan. Mereka asik pada dunianya sendiri, dan tidak merasa berdosa kepada lembar-lembar tugas yang sudah dilupakan sama sekali sejak beberapa saat lalu.

Kalau tugas bisa bicara, ia pasti sudah berteriak minta di _notice_ , ah tapi, tak bersuara pun tugas lebih rewel daripada ibu kost yang ditunggak berbulan-bulan oleh Oikawa.

Kini giliran Terushima yang dicolek-colek, kegiatan kerja kelompok sama sekali tidak kondusif, jangan pernah berharap lebih pada kelima remaja masa akhir puber yang sejak awal memiliki motivasi belajar dibawah garis toleransi –walaupun ada satu orang diantara mereka yang paling bisa diandalkan, tapi sayangnya dia sedang galau.

"Teru..." tenor yang biasanya tegas, kini terdengar mencicit, lengannya yang besar bak bapak-bapak penjual bakso di kantin, mengguncang-guncangkan tubuh milik si surai pirang tampa ampun, _disturb_ tingkat dewa.

"Diem, Daichi, sumpah deh." Pria ber _piercing_ itu menjauh, cukup sudah _minisweaper_ membuatnya gondok, tidak perlu digarami lagi.

Daichi, si pria galau beralih atensi, merasa di acuhkan oleh sohib tidak sehidup dan tidak sematinya.

"Kurooo..."

"Hmm" yang dipanggil masih asik dengan laptopnya, bermain game, si kucing hitam bahkan sama sekali tak menoleh. Sumpah, kalau ada cermin, Daichi akan tahu seberapa tolol ekspresinya saat ini.

Hening beberapa jenak.

"Anzeennggg gue dapet item langka... gak neyesel gue begadang dua hari dua malem" dan heboh sendiri.

"Iwaaa"

"Daichi lo mau disiksa?" manusia cepak yang sejak awal sudah terlahir PMS berseru satir. Iwaizumi tidak pernah mengenal 'eufisme' semasa hidupnya, alhasil ia dinyatakan manusia tersadis di gengnya, kasihan pacarnya.

Dan acara absen itu sudah diulang untuk kesekian kali.

"Apaan sih Daichi, lo ganggu banget suer. Apa? lo mau apa? Apa coba? Bilang! Bilang aja!"

Koor keempat pria berwajah asin menoleh, nyolot ala-ala kakak tingkat yang sedang naik pitam, mata melolot nyaris keluar kalau dihiperbolisi lagi.

Kesibukan ditunda sementara, apapun itu, Daichi dan segala keOOCannya harus dihentikan, karena selain mengganggu jiwa dan raga serta telinga, kalau Daichi sedang galau, nasib tugas kelompok dipertaruhkan.

merasa diberi atensi lebih, Daichi malah nangis bombay.

"Hueeee... gue naksir Suga, gue bingung cara nembaknya, dia kan harem di kampus."

"OOOHHHH" ponsel kembali di pegang, laptop kembali digrepe, psp kembali dijamah, sama sekali tidak ada yang bereaksi lebih. Percakapan super tidak penting diatas diakhiri empat pihak.

"Idih, gue dicuekin"

Daichi merasa kesolidan geng mereka patut dipertanyakan, iya jelas, soalnya saat Bokuto menembak Akaashi tempo lalu, mereka kompak membantu, begitu juga dengan Kuroo yang menembak Kenma, kecuali Iwaizumi yang malah dikejar-kejar sosok manusia bernama lahir Tooru Oikawa. Pada level ini, hanya Terushima dan Daichi yang masih memegang status suci jomblo tamvan.

Hah? Kok bisa Bokuto dan Kuro punya pacar?

Jawabannya ada dua, kedua pasangan mereka salah ucap, atau duet BoKuro salah tangkap.

Seperti pada kasus Bokuto: "Akaashi, mau gak jadi pacar abang?"

Akaashi yang saat itu sedang mendengarkan lagu lewat headset kemudian membuka headsetnya, meminta perulangan kata

"Ya?"

"Asik gue diterima" Bokuto tidak pernah belajar bahasa jepang dengan layak, ia tidak tahu bagaimana nada tanya disuarakan. Pula dengan Kuro, saat Kenma sedang bermain pspnya, ia juga berkata serupa dengan sohib burung hantunya, dan kenma tersedak di tempat

"Ya.." dan Kuroo sudah keburu senang, padahal "Ya..Yaku-sensei"

Sedangkan Iwaizumi adalah anggota paling beruntung, soalnya hanya dia yang dikejar-kejar uke gemes kekinian macam Oikawa Tooru, padaha fans Tooru banyak, baik cewek maupun cowok, tapi Iwaizumi terlalu tsundere. Kalau Terushima? Dia punya perasaan atau tidak saja masih dipertanyakan.

Tapi saat ini ceritanya berbeda, Daichi sedang naksir teman seangkatannya, dan berniat menyusul teman-teman seperjuangannya yang sudah _taken_ di tahun ini. Daichi nelangsa.

"Broooo"

.

.

.

Kesal dengan sikap teman-temannya yang cuek bebek padanya, Daichi memilih keluar dari kamar kostnya yang menjadi markas gengnya, ceritanya pundung, dan ceritanya tidak tahu kalau keempat manusia bersel tunggal di dalam kamar kost miliknya sedang tertawa jahat penuh arti selepas ia pergi sambil menulis sesuatu di ponsel pintar masing-masing. Enak saja mereka tidak _brocon_ atau _bros_ , siapa yang tahu apa yang akan terjadi beberapa menit kedepan.

Mereka berlima sudah saling mengenal sejak kulit masih merah, benar-benar seperjuangan, berasal dari kampung halaman yang sama, berbagi kolor, berbagi segalanya, ah sudahlah, rupanya geng receh mereka tidak se-solid itu, tidak se-pejal itu, ikatan mereka hanya dua dimensi. Daichi keki setengah mati. Biarlah, biarlah dirinya galau sendirian, hancur, berlubang dan bau, dia sudah lelah menaruh harapan di bumi ini, 'Tuhan, segera saja jemput hamba, hamba lelah' batinnya hiperbolis.

Mengambil gitarnya dan menggenjreng asal supaya lebih dramatis, duduk di tepian bangku yang biasanya dipakai nongkrong.

Gonjreenng

Dulunya ibu Daichi, alias nyonya Sawamura menginginkan puteranya menjadi penyanyi, pokoknya Daichi harus masuk seni. Tapi si anak menolak dan malah memilih masuk teknik karena keempat kawannya yang lain pula masuk teknik –dan pula ikut-ikutan-

Niat mereka tidak suci, hanya Terushima yang potongannya saja sudah anak teknik yang tulus ingin masuk jurusan itu, yang lain hanya ikut-ikutan saja demi sekolah di kota.

Gonjreennggg

Oh iya, tentang Sugawara, anak yang dikeceng Daichi adalah teman satu kampus mereka, namun di fakultas yang berbeda, anak kamar sebelah, ramah, mudah tersenyum, rambutnya berwarna abu-abu dengan poni yang terbelah dua, serta marka manis dibawah mata, ah membayangkannya saja membuat Daichi baper.

Gonjreennngg.

"Sugawara... oh Sugawara"

Kemarin sore, Daichi yang sedang kelaparan berniat membeli nasi padang di warung sebrang karena ia sudah lelah makan _promagh_ , melihat bidadari turun dari su(r)ga. Iya, dia bertemu Suga yang juga sedang menuju warung, akhirnya mereka makan bersama dan hidup bahagia.

Mereka mengobrol banyak hal, Su(r)ga bercerita bahwa akhir-akhir ini ia merasa sedikit terganggu dengan banyaknya surat cinta yang ia dapat di lokernya, banyak juga yang menyatakan langsung padanya baik mahasiswa maupun dosen dan asdos, dari situ Daichi tahu kalau si Su(r)ga itu harem tingkat tinggi.

"Aku pengen punya pacar biar gak ada yang ganggu aku lagi"

KODE.

Daichi langsung peka detik itu juga, inginnya langsung menyahut 'pacaran aja sama aku', tapi mungkin Daichi sudah tertular sifat inferiornya Asahi, sehingga yang keluar dari mulutnya hanya

"Aku juga"

WTF.

Ah, kesempatan tidak datang dua kali.

Gonjreeennnggg

Daichi tidak mengerti Suga, dia tidak bisa menebak jalan pikiran anak yang kelewat jujur apa adanya itu. mau _geer_ dan manganggap kalau Suga suka padanya, ya masa 'sih? Mau bilang kalau Suga tidak suka juga, ya masa 'sih –gitu amat-?

Gonjreenng

"Sugaaahhhhh..."

Sedang melamun begitu, tiba-tiba semua pintu kamar kost milik bapak Ukai terbuka berbarengan,

Braakkk...

Semua manusia yang dari tempat kost keluar, seperti sedang ada demo masak, Daichi heran, bahkan pak Ukai pun selaku pemilik kost murah ini keluar, ada apakah gerangan, Daichi bersiap dengan kemungkinan terburuk.

"A..ada gempa, Pak?" ia bertanya setenang yang ia bisa, kalau Kozume Kenma yang haram dengan dunia luar saja sampai mau keluar kamar, berarti ada yang gawat, posisi duduknya yang selonjoran kini berubah tegang, apalagi saat semua mata malah tertuju padanya, Daichi jadi was-was.

Disana ada Semi Eita, Shirabu, Ushiwaka, Akaashi, pokoknya manusia-manusia dengan prototipe anak elit _'anti sosial sosial club'_ , keluar berbarengan, memegang ponsel seperti orang demam _pokemon go._

"Ada apa sih, bro?" dengan gaya so akrabnya, Daichi menyapa santai, _nyengir_ kuda padahal hatinya kebat-kebit, takut nyanyian ambigaynya terdengar. Salahnya juga sih, main sebut partai segala, kalau orangnya tahu kan bisa repot.

Hening beberapa sekon. Daichi tambah penasaran, ditambah bisik-bisik random diantara penghuni kost-kostan itu, sambil melirik kearahnya, memandanginya seolah Daichi adalah kecoak terbang ukuran jumbo.

"A.. Ada apa sih? Kolor Oikawa kecurian?"

Mereka tak menjawab, malah koor sekian pasang nyawa dan raga itu bergerak melingkarinya, tanpa sepatah kata pun, sumpah ini adalah adegan ter- _creepy_ yang pernah dialami Daichi sejak sekian tahun menyentuh udara bumi.

Kalau pandangan bisa menelanjangi, mungkin saat ini Daichi sudah _naked_ sampai ke kulit-kulit.

Apa salahnya, Tuhan? Mungkinkah nyanyiannya memang terdengar dan mengganggu anak-anak yang rata-rata sudah semester akhir.

Disaat-saat genting seperti ini, dimana pula kawan-kawannya, tidak ada satupun yang nongol dari kamar yang ia sewa dan bayar susah-payah. Ah sial, ia kan sedang musuhan dengan gengnya.

"A..Ampun om, gue gak akan lagi ngereceh om, asal jangan liatin gue kayak maling gitu" lelaki dengan potongan rambut pendek itu mengibaskan tangannya defensif ketika para figuran itu mempersempit jarak. Dia dikeroyok, Daichi mati hari ini.

Dan adegan pelotot-pelototan ini berlangsung sekitar anggap saja lima belas menit. Daichi heran, ada apa dengan hari ini? Perasaan, semua orang mendadak galak padanya hari ini. Tanggal berapa sih sekarang, ia tidak sedang ulang tahun kan?

"Da..I..Chi– "

" –Setaann" latahnya keluar saat namanya dieja dari arah belakang, bulu roman Daichi berdiri semua, menoleh dramatis, sepeti Hinata Shoyo saat Tobio sedang murka.

"Ma... maksudku... apa?"

Kuro sudah berada didepannya, tersenyum lima jari sambil merangkul Sugawara,

"Kenalin nih, pacar baru gue"

"Uwooyy Kuroo... Su... Suga..." telunjuknya diangkat tinggi-tinggi, menunjuk tepat ke arah dua manusia di hadapan dengan gestur ngajak tawuran, kontradiksi dengan nada bicaranya yang terpatah-patah gagap.

Kuroo tergelak tanpa pertahanan, bahunya berguncang-guncang menyebalkan, Si subjek yang dibicarakan hanya tersenyum tak paham, sudut mata Daichi menangkap teman-teman satu gengnya nongol dari pintu kamarnya, cengar-cengir aneh sambil memegang ponsel pintar.

"Ada apa Kuroo? Tadi aku ditarik, padahal lagi ngerjain laporan" ucap Suga rikuh, berusaha lepas dari rangkulan si kucing.

"Itu katanya Daichi mau nembak" ucap Bokuto dari lubang pintu, rasanya Daichi ingin mengarungi burung hantu itu dan menjualnya dipasar

"Dari tadi dia galau mulu tuh, ngebet melepas status jones, hahahaha" timpal Iwaizumi, diikuti tos dengan teman-teman lucknutnya, wajah Daichi seperti tersiram saus tomat.

"Ayo cepet nembaknya, jangan kelamaan, ini laporan besok di kumpul, Bro, jangan lupa traktirannya" Terushima ikut-ikutan, belum lagi penghuni kost yang lain, menatap dengan wajah masih galak, sepertinya mereka sedang berlatih jika suatu saat nanti jadi _debt collector ._

"Ih apaan sih?" Daichi sewot, gitar _lakewood_ dipeluk erat, air mukanya masih kusut.

"Ini kesempatan, bego! Tuh kalo mau nyanyi, mumpung ada anaknya, jangan Suga Suga aja di belakang, yang _gentle_ dong bro"

Baru saja Kuroo hendak menjitak kepala sobatnya, Suga angkat bicara, tidak nyaman dengan kerikuhan yang terjadi, "Aku balik ya".

"Ja.. jangan lah" tangannya ditahan, dan riuh di 'cieee' kan oleh semua pasang mata disana,

"Kalau ditolak, lo bayar kostnya dua kali lipat ya, Daichi" itu suara pak Ukai, pemilik kost,

"Idih, berisik sih"

Daichi gugup, semua orang menunggu, Suga diam saja padahal ia menunggu juga, hening mengisi vakum.

"Ahh, Bro, kalo gak nembak gue tikung aja Suga nya" ucap Kuroo tak sabaran, yang langsung merasakan sendal jepit random mampir di kepalanya oleh pemuda pendek bersurai gelap-pirang dengan wajah datar

"Diam Kuroo, jangan ganggu moment orang" ucap Kenma.

Para manusia figuran masih memelototi Daichi dengan tatapan –tembak-sekarang-atau-lo-bakal-jadi-kambing-guling.

Gulp, ludah ditelan kasar, sialan memang dewi fortuna yang mangkir kerja, sudah dipelototi, disuruh menembak gebetan pula, Daichi tidak yakin kalau ia masih pantas disebut seme sejati.

"Su.. suga, aku mau nyanyi, dengerin yaa"

"CIEEEEEEE" kata itu seharusnya ditujukan untuk menggoda, namun apanya yang menggoda kalau disurakan koor dengan nada sedatar cetakan martabak, malah terdengar seperti ancaman maut.

"Di.. diem dulu" alpa tampan itu mendadak jinak.

"Eumm" si malaikat menanggapi pendek, menunggu.

Gitar butut milik Kageyama yang dititipkan padanya, dipetik apik,

 _"_ _Aku kehabisan cara tuk jelaskan padamu,_

 _mengapa sulit tuk lupakanmu._

 _Aku kehabisan cara tuk gambarkan padamu_

 _kau dimata dan dipandanganku._

 _Coba sehari saja kau jadi diriku,_

 _kau akan mengerti bagaimana ku melihatmu,_

 _mengagumimu, menyayangimu,_

 _dari sudut pandangku..."_

Jiwa vokalis Daichi keluar. Ya, sebelum ia jadi kapten tim bola voli putra masa SMA, ia pernah jadi vokalis band cabutan spesialis acara kondangan di kampung halaman dulu.

"Cieeeeeeee"

 _"_ _Seandainya satu hari bertukar jiwa,_

 _kau akan mengerti dan berhenti bertanya-tanya._

 _Coba sehari saja, kau jadi diriku,_

 _kau akan mengerti bagaimana ku melihatmu,_

 _mengangumimu, menyayangimu,_

 _dari sudut pandangku."_

"Suga, aku suka kamu, kamu mau jadi pacarku?" Daichi mengakhiri lagunya dengan kalimat barusan, wajahnya merona merah, sumpah malu sekali rasanya. Maniknya menatap tepat pada karamel si malaikat, jika sudah begini, jiwa seme Daichi menguar seolah bisa menjerat siapapun.

Lelaki bersurai salju itu tampak berfikir, jejarinya mengetuk dahi, tidak sadar kalau ekspresinya benar-benar manis, dan berpotensi mengundang para pedo untuk menculik, pantas saja ia harem.

Jika Daichi diterima, mungkin besok ia sudah digebuki fansnya Suga, tapi siapa peduli.

"Maaf tapi aku udah punya pacar," jawaban Suga benar-benar diluar dugaan, seketika terdengar bunyi 'kreekk' dari arah dada kiri Daichi. Pedih, seperti parut luka yang disiram air lemon dan garam, sungguh pedih.

"Su... Suga..." ah, jadi Daichi telat ya, salahnya sih, coba kalau ia peka kesempatan lebih awal, coba kalau ia _confess_ kemarin hari, coba kalau ia...

"Broo" Bokuto berujar pelan dan hanya dibalas lambaian dari Daichi, ia tidak _mood_ berbicara apapun, terlalu poteq qoqoronya.

"Pacarku..." Suga melanjutkan, namun Daichi terlalu malas mendengar apapun.

"... Namanya Sawamura" disertai cengiran khasnya, Daichi yang sudah terlanjut badmood dan lemot tidak _surprise_ sama sekali.

"Oh, Sawamura ya..." demi berbasa-basi ia menyahut. Tunggu!

Otaknya baru saja selesai _loading,_ tunggu, Sawamura kan...

"Sawamura itu gue kan?" ia bertanya, saking galaunya sampai lupa nama. Sugawara masih _nyengir_ manis, mengangguk pelan.

Ah, anak itu memang hobi nge _troll_ , dan membuat jantung bekerja dua kali lipat, Daichi masih tergagap saking senang dan alaynya.

Kedua lengannya terbentang, abai dengan gitar legendaris yang jatuh menghantam kaki.

"Su..suga, peluk boleh?"

"Huuuu, peluk nih sepatu" dan seketika geng Diachi menimpukinya dengan sepatu random

"Ciee taken, traktirannya ya, undang pacar-pacar kalian, kita pesta di bayarin Daichi"

Dan barulah sorakan receh dari mereka menggelegar, wajah tegang tadi berubah menjadi wajah jelek seperti biasanya, akhirnya air muka para figuran itu melembut, ikut senang karena sebentar lagi mereka akan makan-makan gratis, diikuti timpukan berbagai macam benda sambil menyuarakan "Traktir" dengan nada tidak woles, sementara Sugawara sudah diamankan oleh geng Bokuto.

"Bokuto, Kuroo, Teru, Iwa, gue cinta kalian, makasih ya brooo"

.

.

.

Besoknya Daichi sudah berani jajan di kantin bareng Sugawara, duduk berhadap-hadapan, saling bercanda, melupakan kawanan recehnya. 'Tuh, siapa yang tidak solid coba?

Tiba-tiba speaker kantin yang selalu menyuarakan lagu dangdut bersuara keras, sebuah lagu lokal diputar, sebentar... sepertinya genjrengan musiknya tidak asing.

 _"_ _Aku kehabisan cara tuk jelaskan padamu,_

 _mengapa sulit tuk lupakanmu..."_ busuk-busuknya Daichi kenal dengan suara cempreng itu...

Mantan kapten tim voli putra itu berpikir keras, sementara Suga tampak menikmati lagunya, ia ikut bernyanyi pelan.

 _"_ _Aku kehabisan cara tuk gambarkan padamu_

 _kau dimata dan dipandanganku"_

"BAZENGAN INI KAN NANYIAN GUE KEMAREN"

Oke, nampaknya bantuan dari Bokuto-tachi tidak gratis, atau tidak semurah mie ayam sebagai pajak jadian kemarin.

Seharusnya Daichi tahu kalau sobat-sobatnya memang busuk sampai ke akar-akarnya, seharusnya Daichi tahu kalau harga bantuan mereka adalah dengan mempermalukan Daichi di kampus, dijahili habis-habisan.

Dan Daichi baru ingat kalau ia melakukan hal serupa saat ketiga temannya baru jadian.

"KUROOO BOKUTOOO TERUUU IWAAAA KALIAN SEMUA BRENGZEK"

"Gapapa kok, aku suka suara kamu, aku juga punya rekamannya di hp" ucap Sugawara tanpa dosa, Daichi tidak tahu harus berekspresi seperti apa.

"Oke... giliran Teru yang bakal gue abisin" ia tertawa setan

.

.

.

Fin

.

.

.

Akhirnya fik ini selesai juga, padahal saya udah malu buat ngeditnya hwhwhwhwhw :3

Maafkan segala kementahan tulisan saya, hanya ingin membuat sesuatu dengan DaiSuga dan lagu bapak Tulus, jadi digabung.

Ah, baper untuk OTP itu indah ya /kicepkicep

Sampai jumpa di fik aneh selanjutnya.

Salam sehangat pelukan Suga,

Chococinno brown Sugar~


End file.
